Drabbles
by moocow33
Summary: pertaining to 8059 and influenced by songs
1. Chapter 1

these are just some Music influenced drabbles that i have done and posted up on lj. No infringement intended as these drabbles are _inspired_ (ie brought forth from listening to) the song listed above them

Love Game

Lady Gaga

Yamamoto saw that certain light enter his eyes again, even though a small part of his mind urged him to consider that he could have easily mistaken the gleam of something else with a mere reflection of the rooms lighting. The exbaseball player squinted his eyes, willing his normally sharp eyes to adapt to the shocks of light coming off the dance floor where most of the celebrations were occurring. Across the room stood one of the most confusing men he had ever met, one who had the ability to completely blind-sight he whose remarkable intuition was renowned.

You could never tell with the Italian, he could be completely normal and in a completely normal situation and then do something contradictory to his rash, headstrong character. When hiding in a broom closet in final year unexpectedly leaning into an 'accidental touch' or part his legs slightly to accommodate the larger boy being 'forced' to lean on him. The softness of these encounters with boundaries removed Hayato always lingering in Takeshi's mind long after the bravo returned and the grey haired boy no longer wanted or needed whatever he gained from accepting, if even for a moment, a lingering touch from a wishful fool.

Dark eyes averted when their searching gaze was matched with a self-assured challenge. Yamamoto checked on the content on his glass, before downing it in a bid for some Dutch courage. Rising he thought, 'To hell with it, if you want to play a game..'

* * *

Just a tad lazy in going further with this one as i had intended - any construct is welcomed and wanted


	2. Chapter 2

Completely recommend listening to this song before reading this (7 minute song, so you kinda can't read whilst): and again, finished it quickly so didn't flesh out like I had wanted con crit is desired

Ps it can kind of be seen as a nondirect sequel to the first one, so same universe or whatever.

* * *

Too long / Steam machine

Daft Punk

The night was by no means young, nor was it pleasant to be outside in but this did not discourage the pair hidden in the shadows under the balcony. Paused in an intimate embrace, one leaning against the wall with hands hooking and pulling the head of the other downwards, hips jutting forward while the other pushes against the wall frozen, both with their belts partway undone, whispering fervently with foreheads plastered together

"it'll be good"

"you're still grieving Hayato.."

"you promised me such, just do it dammit"

"I promised to help you, this is exploi-"

Lips smash together with the same impact as a punch. A minute later they part, spittle linking their lips briefly before breaking

.

.

"do you need it?"

"n-"

"Shh I know you do, and I... I need it too"

From the spot under the balcony there is little disturbance to the night, just a rhythmic dance of two bodies with steam rising up to meet the moon

* * *

unless you haven't figured out yet, the dots are the same as ".." so yeah Gokudera's doing most of the talking


	3. Chapter 3

haha this is the last of the three thatI wrote late one night, so the 'quality' has hit the shitter, but no matter again same issue with the previous 2, in not getting everything that I wanted in. Yeah and Squalo's kinda lame ...

This is the end (for you my friend)

Anti-flag

A wave of dust preempts the breaking down of the door, splinters of wood near the lock burrowing into the carpet before the door finds the floor as well. A haze of cancerous smoke greets the irate man poised with one leg in the air outside the threshold of the apartment. His characteristic war-cry of 'Vooooiiiii' precedes his entering the place at a breakneck speed, seeking out the inhabitant and ripping it from it's soulless gaze by throwing it into the nearest wall.

"real men fight with weapons" is screamed and met with silence as other silver haired man slides bonelessly down to meet the ground, impersonating a puppet cut from it's strings perfectly.

"Greedy little bitch, is that hole closed yet. Have you found that person you are supposed to be."

light eyes raise to meet Squalo, his mouth moving, mind reeling to find an answer, an excuse, a reason, anything but the only thing that is forthcoming is silence. Afterall do you say to the mentor and self appointed big brother of the one who you betrayed so utterly into the hands of the enemy in a fit of insane jealousy.

"That's what I thought. Just so you know he's alive; crawled back to base two days ago. Everyone knows what happened, yet he's saying nothing incriminating"

Thick plastic boots collide with the bomber's chest, fracturing ribs and earning a whine of pain. The boot is twisted then replaced with an elbow allowing the Varia to get right into his face and whisper:

"betrayer, you are going to pay - he may forgive you but I'm not that kind. So I give you a just punishment-here come _your_ enemies"

* * *

ps listen to this song, it's fricken awesome and if you think about Gokudera's jealousy of Yamamoto's natural ability at everything and the whole better right handman thing then you'll get the little nuances that i felt when word vomiting this.

Again hit me with con crit please


	4. Chapter 4

This one is an old one (because I am busy at the moment), and the context is pretty self explanatory. The lyrics at the end aren't to steal but to promote :P

Zoe Jane

Staind

Yamamoto looked through the foliage at the guardian who was so solemnly standing in the middle of the clearing, not doubt every thought crossing his mind were of self-condemnation. The morning dew had yet to disperse, which meant that the hems of his pants were damp and some droplets clung to silver hair which wasn't stringy from neglect like others would have expected. No the bomber was more resilient than that, but self hating enough to continue this early morning vigil weeks after the passing on of their boss.

From a fern, a bead of water ran from one globule to the next, gaining momentum like a snowball, before dripping onto the silent morose man. Yamamoto liked to pretend that each path of wetness on the cheeks of his friend(partner?lover? one and only) got there this way. The dark haired man gently removed his hand and allowed the branch to go back into place. He looked to the sky to pay his respects then to the silhouette before him. 'I might not be coming back' his look said, fleshed out by his hand on his chest 'but this is necessary, for you... for me... for us.' and aloud, murmured softly 'I'll get those bastards'. Shoulders set, eyes determined he turned off to his next mission.  
_  
Well I want you to notice  
to notice when I'm not around  
and I know that your eyes see straight through me  
and speak to me without a sound _  
_  
I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you _

_--------_

Thank you for the reviews, and I must say that I like what ExplosiveDevice asked in hers; requesting for a drabble to 'thunder' - boys like girls which is awesome and does fit them. So I have started making a list of songs and if anyone else reckons that there's a song that could inspire a drabble then go ahead and recommend


	5. Chapter 5

Just another one, before there's a hiatus (by the by this one has no lyrics ... I remember last year that it was fun to write)

Refuse the past

Hard NRG 8 (CD 2)

It felt like some sort of game: fast moving projectiles, 'badguys' and a hectic chase. He had jumped over numerous fences, toppled bins, broken down doors and shattered glass whilst jumping out a 2 story window yet he was still up and running. So, Yamamoto Takeshi reasoned, it must be some sort of game - he even had theme song for it, the constant of his heart playing the back beat, the shouts of the guys behind him blurring and becoming metallic, the screeching of the car tires combined with shots and explosions acting like a repeated yet varied chorus. When he was midair, falling in a shower of glass everything slowed down, only the sound of bullets sailing past his ears brought the song back to life, the beat returning as the hard asphalt of the ground approached. Yamamoto smiled to himself and then laughed "haha this is awesome", as his perception of the mafia changed from being that of a children's game to being a proper video game, in which he could be a hero like Megaman.

On the other side of the intercom link, Gokudera slapped his face with the hand that had previously been clutched over his heart. "YAKYUBAKAA~"


End file.
